Emi D. Ryu
|name= Emi D. Ryu |kanji= 恵美 D·リュウ |romaji= Emi D· ryū |alias= |race= Human |birthdate= January 3rd |gender= Female |age= 9 (Pre Timeskip) 16 (Post Timeskip) 30 (Relapse) |height= 120cm (Pre Timeskip) 176cm (Post Timeskip) |weight=40kg (Pre Timeskip) 50 (Post Timeskip) |eye color= Pink |hair color= Pink |blood type=A- |guild mark= Right Leg |unusual features= |affiliation= Sorrow Ocean Ryu Family |previous affiliation= |occupation= Mage |previous occupation= |team= Girls of Nobility |previous team= |partner= Kai D. Ryu (Some Times) Willow Aria |previous partner= |base of operations= Ryu's House |status= Alive |marital status= Single |relatives= Kai D. Ryu (Cousin) Akira D. Ryu (Father) Rin D. Ryu (Mather) Xavier D. Ryu (Uncle) Kaori D. Ryu (Aunt) |alignment= |counterpart= |magic= Sword Magic |signature skill= |weapons= Sword and Shield |image gallery=yes }}Emi D. Ryu (恵美 D·リュウ, Emi D· ryū) also known as Sexy Emi (セクシーな恵美 Sekushīna Emi) is a user of swords magic, and Requip, she earned her nickname during the timeskip when she passed a little innocent girl for a sexy woman. She is the younger cousin of Kai D. Ryu and daughter Akira D. Ryu and Rin D. Ryu, born in Dragon's Island she had practice incentives against the elements and several deadly animals on the training of his cousin. Appearance Emi is a little innocent girl with pink hair short with a small braid. She has big eyes and nice roses. She always wears a blue little dress with a hood. Due to be a lot of time with her cousin when he is on the island she shows have some strength due to wanting to always train with him. After the timeskip Emi changes her appearance, having been more mature and said by many as having full-blown. Her hairstyle hasn't changed just her braid got bigger and more hair. She kept the same pretty face and innocence that she had when she was little. Her clothes now is that of a Gladiator wearing boots, helmet and something to just cover the intimate zones leaving her body quite on display. Personality Emi is a quiet and proud mage who harbors a deep resentment towards her family and wants to become stronger to make them proud. Moreover, even if she pretends to rid other mocking her about being the only girl in a Guild of men, she is really bothers why bites her lower lip. She is very respectful of others, while trying to get Kai to heal itself after being injured in one of their workouts. Despite a brave warrior, it can be extremely emotional at times, as shown when she shed a few tears when he saw her dear cousin quaze be dead ahead after being attacked by a bunch of adults Fightning Yari. It has been shown to have their own moral principles. When she was a child, she mentioned that her mother told her not to hurt anyone and because of this she just uses her magic to defend themselves. History Emi is an innocent girl who was born on Dragon island where she was taught by her parents to be a nice girl for people and responsible. When her cousin Kai returned to the island she asked him secretly that he trains her. Kai accepted training her on condition that she becomes a good maga always following the good paths. After two years of training Kai had to go back to his Guild and Emi was training in the jungle of the island full of monsters and that when she turns to spark stronger. After 7 years of timeskip Emi shows have become a powerful Mage and quite attractive as well as being a member of a Guild. Synopsis Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities On the training of Kai, Emi was quite strong and gained capabilities using magic being skilled enough to use swords magic and requip. Emi won enough physical strength and agility to fight and thanks to that she can follow the teachings of their parents to be nice and his cousin to defend herself and that she can dodge the attack beat and hurt someone. When Emi if innervates your aura magica appear and she demonstrates to be different and most violent in battle fighting without thinking. The only person who was able to placate her was Kai that won by coming around. Magical Abilities Spells Sword Magic: The user starts by channeling Eternano diretly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter it's entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user sees fit to use. In some cases, when the person condenses the unstable structure, they often add their own elemental affinity magic, allowing for the user of elemental sword spells to be created through the effective means of the user. During the time after the sword spell is used, the Eternano is immediatly ejected from the blade, allowing the unstablility, the result from the Eternano, to cease and transform the blade back to it's normal shape. However, there are certain risks to using this magic as it takes much mental focus and incredible magic control in order to allow the blade to be altered in it's solid shape, and to be controlled in it's unstable form. When the user often attempts to make any spell, their hand is to remain on the hilt at all time, due to the fact that unless the Eternano is controlled and is kept at a steady flow into the blade, the blade will simply revert back to it's normal shape while the Eternano is simply ejected outward. Relationships Quotes Status Trivia *Her appearance and personality are based on One Piece character Rebecca. Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Female Category:Females Category:Sorrow Ocean Category:Ryu Family Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Characters